1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a readily removable flexible sign adapted to overlie a rigid fixed in position sign.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The commonly used "For Sale" real estate sign is made up of a rigid plate member suspended from the cross arm of a ground supported post.
Such a sign generally bears only the identification of the real Estate company having the listing for a given property. Such a sign remains in position until the premises are sold. Different sales persons at different times hold open houses of the same premises and want their personal identification on the sign to be known to the callers while they hold or host open houses. Informal means are presently used such as attaching name bearing strips to the standing sign.